Percy
by thewhoshallnotbenamed
Summary: Percy One Shots, containing, memories, family, letters never sent, and what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Percy

This story will contain many Percy One Shots.

Percy was a character, who I loved and many others did.

I have many Percy feels, if you do too, these stories are for you.

Featuring Percy and the Weasley family.


	2. Brothers

_**My Percy One Shots! I have a lot of Percy feels, and so does he. Read and feel his and my feels.**_

"Perce!" Fred called out, shouting up one of the staircases. Percy frowned. People continued to push past him as he stopped to turn, facing his brother.

"What is it Fred? I'm heading to a meeting, I am Head Boy" Percy proudly replied, and turned, starting to stomp up the stairs, Fred and George jogged after him to keep up.

"We were wondering-"

"If you would consider-"

"Helping us-"

"No, I would not, I am very busy at the moment" Percy said curtly, and vanished from sight as he walked faster, disappearing into the crowed.

Fred sighed.

"Well Fred, we have time, he'll come around eventually" George stated dully, staring where his brothers head had just been.

Fred's eyes sparkled, " But in the meantime, we have work to do" Fred said mischievously, and George couldn't help but grin in agreement. The two had plans, and they would make there older brother proud, -frustrated, but is there a difference when it's brotherly love?


	3. M and A

**Molly and Audrey**

* * *

Percy walked up to the door, he took a deep breath, and then knocked. He counted three beats until the door swung open, exposing his Mother in her nightdress.

"Hello Mother" He said, and her eyes dropped down to the suitcase in his hand.

"My dear boy" She cried, and flung her arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry, I was a prat, an arse, I was blinded" He explained; the pain and fear in his voice ready for rejection. His eyes shimmering with tears threatening to spill over.

"I know, let's get you inside. I have soup on the stove. We can talk more near the fire" She said, calmly, as her own tears sprung to her eyes. Her voice cracked and she quickly turned around, not wanting her son to see her cry.

Percy stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him.

Home.

The smell was comforting, his own Amortentia. A sense of relief flooded over him, he knew now everything would be okay.

As he sat with his mother at the table, eating soup and drinking tea, his mother gave him a jumper with an embroidered P, he recognised it as the one he sent back two years ago and cringed.

"Mother … Mum, I am so sorry" He repeated, and then put the jumper over his head, and pulled it down. A perfect fit.

It was the following day that Arthur got home, and embraced his son.

Apologies were given again, and the family soon heard the news, Percy was back.

* * *

Fred was never forgotten.

George lived in Diagon Alley, and Ron moved in with him, and Ginny had moved in with Harry.

Percy stayed with his parents, and made up for lost time.

* * *

A few months later, a woman around the age of 24 came to the house. She introduced herself as Audrey, and she was on business from the Ministry.

Kingsley wanted Percy to come back, and be the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation.

Percy accepted, and asked to see the beautiful Audrey once more.

* * *

He fell in love with her smile, and her dimples. She fell in love with his charm, and taught him that he didnt need to try and please everybody. Together they bought a house. Percy introduced her to Molly.

"Oh my! Percy! Who is this?" She cried out, in delight.

"Mother, this is Audrey, and Audrey, this is my mother, Molly" Percy said, and then kissed Audrey's cheek softly.

"Welcome to the family!" Molly called out, and wrapped her arms around the beautiful girl she would know now to call, daughter in law.

* * *

They were married in the springtime. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny came, along with Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Harry. They through flowers as wedding bells chimed. Molly cried and Arthur comforted her. Audrey and Percy could not stop smiling, and as they cut the cake, Percy could imagine his brother Fred smiling down from Heaven.

The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Together, Audrey and Percy, kissed in front of both families.


	4. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

* * *

A small timid girl looked around, almost as if she were searching for somebody. Percy sighed, and then puffed out his chest and quickly made his way down the table. Gryffindors were laughing, cheering, and making all sorts of noise, celebrating the win of the House Cup. Percy himself could not keep himself from grinning, but quickly noticed the small girl.

"Can I help you, miss?" He peered down at her, and offered her a smile. She froze, then slowly looked up.

"I...I just needed some help, I'm lost you see" she softly spoke. The cry in her voice tugged at Percy's heart, and he found himself reaching down to grab her hand.

"It's okay, I can help you" he replied, and then led her down the table, pointing out people who resembled her friends. When they stopped near a certain red head, Percy was shocked.

"Hey! Perce, you found her!" George cried out, and grinned at the girl who began to smile back. Fred popped up from under the table and then put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Hope he didnt give you too much trouble, Percy can be a bit strict" He laughed and then the girl shook her head, and sat down between the twins.

Percy let go of her hand and then gave her a nod before promptly leaving.

Knowing she was one of Fred and George's friends, made him a little angry. Of all the people she had to be friends with the idiotic ones. She seemed bright, and smart, and filled with ambition.

As he sat down at the table, he laughed and shook his head. That girl, although being friends with Fred and George, must be one loyal, dedicated and smart intelligent girl. One who will keep them both in line.

Taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice, he reached for Penelope's hand, and smiled, before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Where did you go?" She asked, pulling away quickly, while there friends continued chatting away enjoying the feast.

"Just helping a friend" He replied, and then smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the mouth. The last Hogwarts feast, as he pulled away, he glanced towards the Headmaster. He was smiling, and his eyes twinkling as usual. All the professors looked happy, and the shining enchanted sky, made Percy feel at peace.


	5. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

* * *

It was 6 O'clock in George's shop. He didn't like to call it Wizards Weasley Wheezes in his head, it brought back painful memories, and to be honest it wasn't the same without Fred. He made his way towards the back door with the key, and started locking up for the night. A chime went off, and he absent mindedly called out.

"Sorry, we're closed"

The door shut again, and George realised the person hadn't left. He turned around, frustrated before recognizing the curly red hair.

"Oh, Perce" He said, lamely. Without his other half, he had never been the same. Fred left a hole in his heart, and although Ron had been kind enough to come down so he wasn't lonely, it didn't feel right.

Percy was looking around the shop, in awe and wonder. He had never thought Fred and George's jokes would get them far, in fact, he had never thought they would get them anywhere at all. He couldn't help it when a well of pride rose in his chest, but he did notice Georges down look.

He noticed because he had the same look every night when he looked in the mirror, and saw his reflection looking back at him. But today he had the most wonderful news and he couldn't help but grin.

"Sorry Percy, I don't feel like chatting tonight, it's been a long day" George continued, and pulled out his wand, locking the back door and turning off the lights.

"I have some news, if you would be so kind as to hear me out?" Percy asked, and stated rather bossily. Then held out a photo he had been keeping in his pocket. George, chuckled a little, this was the old Percy he remembered. He reached out and took the photo in from his hand.

"It's a girl" Percy said, smiling gently. George looked at the photo, and grinned. It was rare Percy ever saw that Grin, not since his last year at Hogwarts. His heart burst with pride.

"Audrey and I want you to be Godfather. If you would accept?" He asked. George stared at the scan, so full of life, and so much wonder. He found himself nodding, and then a few tears leaked from his eye.

Percy wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and in that moment, he could not have been happier.


	6. Last Days

Percy's Last Days

Percy looked out the astronomy tower window and counted the stars. They were beautiful, he thought to himself as an overwhelming sadness rippled in his heart. It was his last night in the astronomy tower, his last lesson before his final exams that would determine his future. The twinkling stars had always been there for him, as had the brilliant castle he had come to know as his own home. He doubted his idiotic brothers shared his appreciation for the majestic walls and grounds he had come to love.

"Percy? Why are you still up here?" Penelope entered the room, clearly frustrated. "Class ended almost an hour ago and I've been looking for you everywhere."

Percy turned away from the window to observe his girlfriend. The lines crinkled on her forehead were illuminating and the bags under her eyes had developed deeper as the year progressed. His last year at Hogwarts, and his last year with her.

"Sorry my dear," he paused, and then stood up a little straighter. All things have to come to an end, he decided. "But you really shouldn't have come up all those stairs. All this way, for me" He asserted, and then waited while her eyes crinkled in confusion and the creases around her mouth scrunched up.

He knew what she was thinking.

This was where they met up every night, here in this tower.

This was where they had shared their first kiss.

This was where Percy had asked Penelope to be his girlfriend.

It was the place they spent all their evenings together, watching the stars as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Her eyes hardened.

"Well, I suppose you have a reason for this. This sudden change" She spat. Percy winced as her ferocious glare caught his eye. However the stabbing pain he felt in his heart was not enough to change his mind as he realised he couldn't turn back now.

"Good luck for your exams, Penelope. I expect you will perform spectacularly and I wish you the best in the future." Percy nodded to her and turned back to the window, unable to face her reaction.

He listened as silence filled the space, and then he heard her footsteps as she left the classroom. Once the echo had bounced off the walls, and faded away, he let out a sigh.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and then more began to flow. He silently cried as he realised that Hogwarts was really the only home he felt accepted him for who he was, and not because it had too. Penelope had been a part of that, and she had helped him discover his self-worth. Because deep down, in the Weasley house hold, he had not felt accepted. He tried to work as hard as he could to make his family proud, and they failed to recognise his insecurity. Then the fact that he worked hard was not only something he did, but expected.

No longer would he roam the castle grounds he had taken patrol over when the other prefects wanted to sleep. His escape from the bustling body of students into silent bliss where he was accepted by the wind and the country he stood on. In such bliss he could be free, from all expectation and let all of his worries fade.

Wiping away his tears, he slouched to the door of the classroom and then faced the roof. The buildings structure was so that you could look out any window and see any stars, but if you looked up at the right moment you could see them all. Watching as the roof revealed the millions of small silverly sparkles that lit up the sky. As they shone and twinkled, it was almost as if they were saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, and thank you" Percy whispered. He then turned to the door, opened it, stepped through the arch way and closed it.

He didn't turn back.

The next morning, he woke up, went to breakfast and sat with his peers surrounding him. He alone sat in silence, forcing himself to eat a bit of toast and drink some pumpkin juice as his friends chatted amongst themselves. The whole hall appeared to be quite calm, happy and loud.

Nobody noticed the pale boy, with bright ginger hair who was sweating nervously with his fist wrapped around his quill.

"Perce! Congratulations old chap" Fred jumped down into a seat next to him.

"Spiffing! You have out done yourself" George appeared on his other side.

"With all this"

"Study it would seem" Fred and George exclaimed.

It was true; Percy had studied every night and every day where he had a moment of free time. He had gone over his notes, and then gone over them again just to double check for all his classes. He had perfected his answers to the questions he assumed may be on the exam, and gone over any spells he needed to succeed. He did it not only for himself but for his family, to make them proud.

But they would expect nothing less of perfect. And not appreciate his hard work and effort.

"I'll see you later" Percy claimed, and stood up to make his way out of the Great Hall, away from his brothers. As he walked through the halls, pushing past all the students, he went over all his revision again. It was becoming too much, he realised as the butterflies ferociously battled against the sides of his stomach. A throbbing pain had begun and his head was aching as he slowly made his way down the hall. He breathed deeply, as he caught himself before falling. The room was spinning and he could no longer see anybody around him.

Breathe.

A voice cried out.

Just breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The hall was fading away.

" _Percy!_ " A voice cried out among the dark walls the hall had taken. He heard his name being called out, and he opened his eyes, trying to find the source.

When he turned, he saw his little sister. Ginny looked up at him, with wide eyes as she held his shoulders tight. Percy thought to himself, Ginny had recently been studying more and more, and thinking about her choices for her third year classes.

"Ginny…" Percy didn't know what to say, he felt sick. What was wrong with him?

"I just wanted to say, that I'm proud of you, good luck" She stated, slowly and clearly. Then nodded once. Percy stood bewildered.

"Are you okay now?" She asked. Percy noticed the corridor had cleared. He nodded, and then quickly wrapped his arms around her. A clock chime broke the hug, as he realised that the exam would begin in 5 minutes.

Once he left Ginny, he smiled broadly. Perhaps it would all be okay in the end.

He ran into his exam, and did the best he could, at ease.


End file.
